characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose '''is the protagonist of the Internet show RWBY. She's the youngest member of her team, but she's also the leader. Background Ruby is the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long and is close friends with older half-sister Yang Xiao Long, with whom she was raised on the island of Patch. Every night before bed, Yang would read her sister stories of great heroes in childhood fairy tales, which would inspire Ruby to become a Huntress. Summer went missing when Ruby was very young. Yang has said that, whilst Ruby was "really torn up" by her mother's disappearance, she thinks her younger sister was too young to really understand what was happening. Shortly after Summer went missing, Yang brought Ruby with her to an abandoned building in order to find clues about the whereabouts of Yang's mother, Raven Branwen. Ruby and Yang were almost killed by Beowolves during the search, but were saved by their uncle Qrow Branwen. This event also apparently had a strong effect on Ruby's motivations to become a Huntress. Before going to Beacon Academy, Ruby studied at Signal Academy, where she built and learned to use her high-caliber sniper scythe, Crescent Rose, under the tutelage of her uncle Qrow. Powers & Abilities * '''Aura: '''Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and can be used for wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependant on a number of factors, such as experience, training and innate skill. Ruby's aura can heal minor injuries and increase the strength of her attacks. * '''Semblance: '''Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. It can be described as a tangible manifestation of one's aura. Ruby's semblance greatly improves her speed. When using her Semblance, Ruby can move fast enough to appear like she's teleporting, often accompanied by a flurry of rose petals. She can also use it to create slipstreams behind her that can carry large objects, or ram into opponents like a rocket at high speeds. After the Fall of Beacon, Ruby has gained more control over her Semblance, letting her change direction in midair and seemingly materialise into three groups of rose petals while flying around something before reforming. * '''Silver Eyes: '''Ruby is a descendant of a clan of Silver-Eyed Warriors, who are feared by the Grimm, and can supposedly strike one down with a single look. Very little is known about their powers, but when Ruby first activated them after witnessing the death of her friend Pyrrha, she was able to completely immobilise a gigantic Grimm dragon, causing a bright flash of white light in the process. Ruby's power also managed to greatly damage Cinder Fall, who was also caught in the flash, somehow heavily scarring her face, causing her to lose one of her eyes and arms, and ridding her of speech outside of a barely audible whisper for a whole season. This is implied to be the result of Cinder being the Fall Maiden, possibly giving her a weakness to the Silver Eyes. However, Ruby has no control over her powers, and has only used them twice in a state of extreme shock and this does not make her invulnerable. Equipment * '''Crescent Rose: '''Ruby's signature weapon, a mixture between a scythe and a sniper rifle that she designed and built herself. It can switch between the two forms at any time. ** '''Rifle Form: '''A .50 calibre bolt action sniper rifle. The weapon has a lot of recoil, but Ruby uses this to her advantage, letting her propel herself around at high speeds and enhance the force of her slashes by firing the weapon in scythe form. She can use multiple types of ammunition. *** '''Standard Ammunition: Has a lot of recoil, and deals normal damage to the enemy. *** Fire Ammunition: Ignites the target. *** Electric Ammunition: Uses electricity to stun the enemy. ** '''Scythe Form: '''A large, one-edged scythe which makes Ruby's attacks more lethal. Ruby can still take advantage of the rifle while using the scythe. The scythe's blade is sharp enough to slice clean through Grimm with ease. * '''Dust: '''Dust is a magical element used in the RWBY world, which can have a multitude of different effects. Ruby usually uses it by enhancing her sniper rounds with it. Ruby has been seen using four Dust types; Fire, which enhances her rounds with fire, Ice, which turns her shots into spikes of ice, Gravity, which increases the recoil of her rounds to propel Ruby around faster, and Lightning, which turns her shots into electric blasts. Feats Strength * Her attacks can knock people through several buildings. * Can swing a heavy scythe around with ease. * Effortlessly cuts through a wooden scaffold filled with crates. * Took out 12 men with a single bullet-jump. * Incapacitated about 20 beowulfs with a single kick. * Knocked a small Nevermore out of the air with a backhand. * Killed a Nevermore during her Initiation. Subsequently learned how to kill more in later seasons much more easily. * Cut a boulder in half. * Sliced through a Grimm made of solid stone. * Cut off the arm of an Atleasian Paladin, the same mech that can bust down a wall by running through it * Sliced through Tyrian's tail. Speed *Downed a horde of Grimm in a matter of seconds *Her semblance gave her enough speed to create a vortex. *Covered 50-60 feet in fraction of a second to catch Weiss. *Can leap several dozens of feet into the air instantly. *Fast enough to run in a circle and make a tornado *Jumped across several missiles mid-flight *Capable of dodging gunfire. Durability *Survived a several hundred foot free fall after getting hit into a tree by the thrown of body of Jaune. *Tanked blasts from Roman Torchwich. Skill * She can keep up in battle with Cinder Fall. * She can fight off against hordes of Grimm. * Held her own against Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan simultaneously. * Defeated Cinder Fall and took her left eye and left arm. *Designed Crescent Rose by herself. (Volume 1) *Nearly wiped out a group of invading Grimm, including several Beowulves and a Nevermore, from destroying a village. *With Team JNPR, defeated the Nuckelavee Grimm - the same type that was responsible for destroying the village of Kuroyuri. *Displayed a remarkable amount of willpower against the Apathy Grimm, whose catatonic auras began chopping away at her teammates’ and Qrow’s own, before using her Silver Eyes consciously against them for the first time. *Incapacitated Cordovin’s mech by blasting it within its cannon barrel and escaping with her Semblance. Weaknesses * Her aura is not an infinite resource. * She's defenseless without her scythe. * She can be reckless at times. Gallery Ruby Rose.png|Ruby's design throughout the first three Volumes of RWBY Crescent Rose.png|Ruby's signature weapon, Crescent Rose Fun Facts *Her design is based on Little Red Riding Hood. Category:Female Characters Category:Internet Show Characters Category:RWBY Category:Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Scythe Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Speedsters Category:Team Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Snipers Category:Protagonists Category:Younger Sisters Category:Pure Good